


Little Free Library

by bookwormchocaholic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Libraries, Possibly Unrequited Love, little free library
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: onceuponanovel: They reach for the same book.A couple meets through the little free library. Leaves mysterious notes in a favorite copy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanovel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/gifts).



Belle French hurried to the small house-shaped structure erected on a beam, at the corner of Main and Elm. Her best friend Ruby Lucas tagged along behind. After she checked on the Little Free Library, she and Ruby planned to have a big breakfast at Granny’s.

“Please hurry, my stomach is making gross noises.” Ruby patted her flat stomach.

Belle held up an index finger, begging for a minute, and opened the door to the small house. Her heart sank. The ten books that she had donated from her own private collection were still in the exact same order that she had left them a week ago.

She had heard of Little Free Libraries cropping up all over America. People would trade their old books for new via little structures set up in various locations. As Storybrooke’s librarian, she wanted to try this as a way to improve literacy and to get the whole community involved in a fun activity. The Storybrooke Library was generally frequented by school-aged children and the retired…Except for Mr. Gold. He was one of her most faithful patrons. Folks might be more apt to read if they were able to keep the books. After presenting her idea to the town counsel and receiving permission, and a hefty donation from an anonymous benefactor, a Little Free Library was installed right on Main Street.

Belle donated ten of her own books and forced herself to keep her distance a whole week, to give the locals of Storybrooke a chance to use it. Yet none of them did.

“I had been so certain that someone would read one of my books.” Belle sighed and didn’t know why, but she felt like crying.

She really tried to fit in with the rest of the town. Attending the functions, contributing to the charities, being friendly. But no matter what, the majority ignored her existence. Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina Mills – they wanted nothing to do with her unless they needed her to do research or drop one of their kids off at the library for her to keep an eye on. They had formed a little clique and made it perfectly clear she that she was not welcome. One time she had gone as far as to buy twenty candles from Mary Margaret, which the school teacher was selling on behalf of Storybrooke’s nuns. The woman was more than happy to take her money, but ignored her from then on.

 _It’s like high school all over again._ Belle rolled her eyes. She was a grown woman, for crying out loud and it shouldn’t bother her. However, it always did.

Ruby snorted. “Belle, this is Storybrooke. When you say Austen, folks here think you’re talking about Austin, Texas.” The tall, dark haired beauty shrugged and checked her watch, then tapped the face of it.

 _Thank God for Ruby._ Belle sent her friend a grateful smile.

Ruby was another Storybrooke outcast. She had dated a bit and had developed something of a reputation. However, she was the only one to befriend Belle, no questions asked. Ruby later confessed to Belle that most of Storybrooke shunned her because in their minds, she was a slut. While she wasn’t perfect, she wasn’t as active as the town made her out to be. That rumor had gotten started when she turned Keith Nottingham down. He retaliated by slut-shaming her.

“You’re right.” Belle scrunched her nose and snatched a few of the books off the shelf. She wasn’t about to leave copies of her favorites to rot, not when she could find another use for them. Clutching them to her chest, she decided that if they were going to ignore her, then it served Storybrooke right to miss out on Austen, Gaskell, and Bronte.

“Hey, wait!” Ruby stooped down and plucked up a stray piece of paper. Straightening, she handed it off to Belle. “This fell out of one of the books.”

Belle shifted the books to her hip, unfolding the paper, she skimmed its contents.

_Hello,_   
_I, too, love “The Tenant of Wildfell Hall.” It’s a forgotten classic that should be remembered. Anne Bronte was my aunt’s favorite author._

_I applaud your attempts to get involved in the community and encourage you to keep trying. People will come around._

_I am leaving my aunt’s copy of “Agnes Grey” in here, in case you would like to read it._

_Enjoy._

 

Belle’s hearted skipped a beat at the sight of the refined script. Her eyes flickered upwards and scanned the case of books, finally locating a small, thin volume that had been left by the author of the note, hidden by two larger books.

Beaming, Belle shoved the books back inside and withdrew “Agnes Grey.” She had read it years ago, but was now eager to read it again.

Ruby peered over Belle’s shoulder and let out a whistle. “Ooh, this is so sweet. There’s a fellow book nerd right here in Storybrooke and he likes you.”

Belle’s cheeks heated. She tucked the note into her pocket for later. “It could be a woman. Most men don’t read Bronte.”

“No, it’s a man.” Ruby persisted, flashing her a wink. “Trust me. The sentences are clipped and to the point; women tend to be elaborate and tell stories. He is educated but shy.”

Belle knew that Ruby was right. The only educated, sweet, shy man she knew was Archie Hopper. Kind as he was, she didn’t know him very well and didn’t peg him for a Bronte lover.

“So, there, someone used your Little Free Library. Can we go now? I’m starving.” Ruby nodded her head in the direction of the diner.

Belle nodded, tucking “Agnes Grey” under her arm. She’d start on it in the evening, but as soon as she had a free moment, she would write out a note to her new book buddy.

#

Gold waited long after Belle French went home, and under the cloak of darkness, to sneak out to the Little Free Library at the corner of Main and Elm. He didn’t want anyone to see the Beast of Storybrooke anywhere near the little structure. He had an image to keep up and…he didn’t want anyone to know that he had any connection to Belle’s pet project. The idea seemed kind of silly to him, considering that there was a perfectly serviceable library a few blocks away, as well as a bookstore. But it was important to Belle and he wanted her to be happy. So, he anonymously donated a couple thousand to the library. More than enough for a Little Free Library, and some to go towards the Main Library.

The other day, unable to keep his curiosity at bay, he peeked into the little house-shaped cabinet and noticed a copy of “The Tenant of Wildfell Hall” that had Belle’s name written on the cover. Memories of one of his aunts came to mind and he couldn’t resist. So he wrote a quick note and left it in there. Knowing Storybrooke as he did, he had a feeling that no one would bother with the Little Free Library. The people of Storybrooke were self-righteous bastards, especially that unholy trinity of women that ran the town.  
But he figured Belle would return at some point to check on it and find it. And she might be encouraged.

Gold opened the door and grabbing the copy of “Wildfell” and smiled when he found a slip of pink stationary in the leaf. Removing the letter, he returned the book to the shelf, closed the door, and headed back to his shop.

He waited until he hobbled into the backroom and slid behind his desk before reading her missive.

_Dear Book Buddy,_   
_It has been ages since I read “Agnes Grey” and I am looking forward to acquainting myself with it again. I love 19th century English Literature. Dare I hope that you like Austen or Eliot or Dickens too? What are your favorites? No, scratch that, what is your favorite book in general? No, go ahead and answer both questions!_

_Sorry for my excitement. I like Storybrooke, but no one else reads here! Well, they may read “Fifty Shades of Grey” and find it romantic, but that’s not me. People around here can be cliquish._

_Anyway, it is very refreshing to be able to discuss books with someone._

_Take care._

Gold snickered. _Book Buddy._ That is one nickname he never expected to have. Beast, Bastard, Evil…and Book Buddy. It was silly, but since Belle French came up with, he’d take it.

Since they were corresponding anonymously, he had no worries that she’d find out that he was her Book Buddy or her benefactor.

Or that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariequitecontrarie Prompt: Belle takes a wild guess and leaves a book for Gold that happens to be his favorite, but she thinks he's actually Archie.

_There he is!_ Belle’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the shy, modest man pressed into the corner booth, poring over a book. She lingered in the door way of Granny’s diner until she heard the door open behind her and Mr. Gold cleared his throat to let her know that she was blocking the flow of traffic.

She muttered her apologies to the Scotsman for being rude and took a seat two booths away from Archie. Ducking behind a menu, she stole not-so-subtle looks at the ginger-haired psychiatrist.

She and her dear Book Buddy had been exchanging secret notes for a month now, swapping books and opinions on literature, then their conversations began to delve into more personal issues. Both had disappeared into their favorite literary worlds as a means to escape unhappy youths. For her, books comforted her after her mother’s death and her father’s descent into alcoholism. For her Book Buddy, books showed him a life different from the one his con artist father thrusted him into. Then last week they stumbled onto something amazing: “To Kill a Mockingbird” was a book that was dear to both of their hearts. Growing up, they both had daydreamed that the brave and moral Atticus Finch was their father.

Belle sniffed and willed herself not to cry. “To Kill a Mockingbird” had also been the last thing her mother had given her. She had kept that copy by her bedside every night for twenty years. When her ex-boyfriend took it, carved a heart into its pages and wrote “Marry Me” in bright red lettering, and dared to put on engagement ring inside, she had been inconsolable for a week. Needless to say, Gaston was history. Though it was damaged, she couldn’t part with the book…and decided to share her keepsake with her Book Buddy. So, she left it in the Little Free Library for him, with a note of explanation. Only he would understand her love for the book and her misery for what happened to it.

Her Book Buddy had not written to her since.

 _This is it._ Belle knew she had to be the brave one, because clearly Archie was too shy to make the first step. Her only clue that he was her Book Buddy was that she had seen him at the Little Free Library a week ago. No one else had gone near it.

Belle slid out of her seat, moved up to his, and sat down, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

“Belle, hi!” Archie lifted his head and shut his book. To her disappointment, it wasn’t the book that she had left for him. It was something called, “Sybil Exposed.” “It’s been awhile.”

“It has.” Belle bit her lip and then reached across the table, she grabbed his hand. “Did you get it?”

Archie’s mouth made an “O” and his fingers stiffened beneath hers. “Get what? Did you leave a message with my secretary?”

Belle shook her head, her auburn curls tickling her shoulders. “No. The book, ‘To Kill a Mockingbird.’ I left it in the Little Free Library.”

“No.” He frowned and eased his hand out from under hers. “I’m sorry, did you want me read it?”

“You already have, haven’t you?” Belle slumped and drew her arm back. “You did go to the Little Free Library last week, right?”

“Yes. I borrowed ‘Night.’ I haven’t started on it yet. I wanted to participate when you set the Little Free Library up, but I had been swamped with patients.” Archie studied her, observant enough to detect her crestfallen expression. “Are you all right?”

“I thought…” Belle hugged herself; mortified at the thought of her beloved copy of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ was possibly lost. When she thought it was with Archie, at least she knew it was in good hands. But now, any number of people could have it. “I thought you were my anonymous pen pal. You see, someone has been leaving me notes in the books and I lent him a favorite of mine. I thought… well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. It was stupid to hope.”

“No, you should always have hope.” Archie gave her a sympathetic, but sad smile. “I’m not the one you’re looking for Belle, but that only means he’s still out there. And it sounds like he cares. Storybrooke is a small town; you’re bound to find him.”

Belle mumbled her thanks and excused herself, that way she could leave with some of her pride still intact. She fled the restaurant, nearly knocking the door into Mr. Gold. Once more she apologized to the man.

She returned to the sanctuary of her library, where she had her privacy and could die of embarrassment.

#

Gold hung up the phone, satisfied that he had found someone to repair Belle’s copy of “To Kill a Mockingbird.” It was no wonder that she was heartbroken; her idiot ex did his worst to the book. He nearly shouted when he saw the heart that had been cut into the pages. But the expert assured him that it could be restored, so he was grateful. It was probably too forward of him to take the initiative and pay to have it fixed; the small fortune was no matter, but Belle didn’t know him. She knew her Book Buddy, but not the beastly Mr. Gold.

He skimmed his thumb over the well-worn cover of the book, touching the places where Belle had touched so many times. That she loved it so dearly made it priceless to him. Knowing it would bring her joy to have her mother’s gift mended would bring him joy as well. And that would be enough to make her happy.

The bell above the door jingled and he heard the rhythm of heels on the newly waxed floors. Normally, he would shout at any fool who might scratch up his floor, but on the off chance it was Belle in her ridiculously high heels visiting, he held his tongue.

Gold ambled out to find the Lucas girl towering over one of his display cases. “Shop is closing, dearie. Are you here to purchase something or make a deal?” He stopped in the middle of the room and pressed the heel of his hand against the handle of his cane.

Ruby faced him and wolfishly grinned. Her wolfish smiles inspired the nickname “Wolf Girl” in his mind. “Mr. Gold, I am here about a deal. First things first, I know your secret. I saw you the other night at the Little Free Library. You are Belle’s Book Buddy.”

Gold shot daggers at her and was on the verge of getting into a shouting match, but figured that might make matters worse. “A deal?” He gritted his teeth. “I suppose you want me to wave your rent.”

“What?” Ruby scrunched her nose. “No. I want you to tell Belle who you are.”

Gold shook his head. He wouldn’t do that…he couldn’t do that. Belle liked her Book Buddy, but she didn’t even know that Mr. Gold was even alive. He lost count the number of times she had brushed past him or gave him a blank smile. Earlier today at Granny’s he had gone in the same time she did and she had not even noticed him. He nearly died when he saw her join Dr. Hopper and hold his hand. Clearly Belle was already in a relationship, or was forging one.

“Why?” Ruby moved towards him, demanding, “The whole anonymous Book Buddy note thing is cute, but it’s not going to cut it. If you want her attention, you’re going to have to make an actual attempt at pursuing her.”

“I have no intention of pursuing Belle French.” Gold countered sharply. “She is involved with Dr. Hopper.”

Ruby snorted. “Archie? C’mon, Archie is asexual. They’re just friends. She is searching for you, you know. Make it easy for her.”

“Belle might not like what she finds.” Gold muttered under his breath. He turned on his heel and went behind the counter.

He could feel Ruby’s eyes burning into him. “She might, if you gave her a chance.” The Wolf Girl retorted. “Belle is lonely, okay, and I want to see her happy. And ever since your little note thing started, she has been happier. Just try, all right?”

Ruby nodded to him and exited his shop.

Gold closed his eyes. He had never been a brave man. The suit, the attitude, the harsh words, the deals – it was all a shield to protect himself. Only in his letters to Belle did he let down his guard and show his vulnerable side. But that was done anonymously. To be vulnerable in her presence, he didn’t know if he could bear having her reject him. Or laugh at him. Or be disgusted.

One thing he knew for certain: their relationship couldn’t go on like this. Something had to change.

This would either be the best decision he ever made, or the most idiotic.

#

Belle nearly squealed when she pulled her copy of “To Kill a Mockingbird” off of the shelf of the Little Free Library. It had been a month since she had lent it to her Book Buddy and she had been in turmoil without it, thinking she had made a grave mistake. At last, it had been returned to her.

Opening to take in its old musty scent, she gasped.

The heart and the ugly lettering was gone! And the pages had been mended.

Tears blurred her vision as she broke down. No wonder it had taken so long to get it back; her Book Buddy had had it restored for her. It must have cost an arm and a leg. Belle brushed away the moisture off her cheeks and sniffed. She was dying to know who could have been so thoughtful.

Flipping to the front of the book, she found a note inside.

_I hope I have not overstepped my bounds. If I haven’t and you would like to meet, please meet me here tomorrow at 6pm. If I have overstepped my bounds, don’t come, and I’ll understand._

_Sincerely,_   
_Your Book Buddy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/160409112834/little-free-library-chapter-2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets her Book Buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed, its been a rough two weeks. So expect it to be crappy.

Belle hopped from one foot to another, wincing and cursing herself for choosing such difficult shoes to wear. Her black four-inch heels were flashy and gave her the height she desired, but they were more for looks than comfort.

Twisting her wrist to check her watch, she grumbled, “C’mon.”

Her Book Buddy was late. She had been early. A half an hour early; eager to station herself next to the small structure.

It had been a long day; she thought it would never end. For weeks, she had pondered who her Book Buddy was and then last night when he returned her book, he sent her a note asking her to meet him. _Its ten minutes past 6:00…he’s not coming._

She didn’t know why she had gotten her hopes up. The people of Storybrooke thought she was odd; for all she knew it was one of them playing a trick on her. Although, that didn’t explain why her Book Buddy would repair her beloved “To Kill a Mockingbird,” if it was a simple joke. But she had hoped that their correspondence – dare she say relationship – meant something to him too.

_Click, click, click…_

Belle turned to the little noise and ducked her head, a little embarrassed. The polished and grim Mr. Gold was heading her way. She didn’t know much of him, other than he was prickly and that he didn’t like her. When she first moved to Storybrooke, she had tried to engage him in a couple of conversations, just to be friendly. He merely brushed her aside, clearly unimpressed by her. He was articulate and wealthy and would no doubt have a good laugh at her expense if he knew she was waiting for her Book Buddy.

Mr. Gold stopped a few paces away and nodded to her. “Miss French.”

Belle feigned a smile. “Mr. Gold.”

She had expected him to continue on and was perplexed as to why he lingered, looking at anything and everything but her. Since his gaze was elsewhere, Belle took the opportunity to study him. She hadn’t realized before how handsome he really was. Thick, longish hair waved down past his earlobes and framed his angular face. His features were unusual, but intriguing. A pair of soft, whisky colored eyes – softer than she had originally thought – relayed whatever emotion he was feeling. He might be curt or distant, but at this moment, she could read his eyes’ expression and know that he was nervous. His determined, thin lips covered two rows of crooked teeth…she wished he would flash her one of his rare, crooked smiles.

His fingers were curled around the handle of his cane, tapping and flittering…never still.

“I, uh…I hope you’re not too disappointed.” Mr. Gold piped up. He sounded husky, which sent a shiver through her.

“Disappointed?” Belle hugged herself and shook her head. “Disappointed about what?”

Mr. Gold lifted a hand and motioned towards the Little Free Library. “With me. I’m…” He swallowed and drew his arm back down to his side. “I’m your Book Buddy.”

Belle sucked in a breath. “You?”

“Me.” He nodded.

Belle had not been expecting him. But then it made sense. He was educated and well-versed in literature. Only he could have afforded to mend her book.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she sniffed.

Mr. Gold sighed and retreated a couple steps. “I understand. I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

“Wait!” Belle cried out, shaking her head at him. “I thought – I’m just surprised. I thought that you disliked me.” She hurried to him and touched his forearm.

“Dislike you?” Mr. Gold repeated, fumbling for her hand. “No, I like you. I…I more than like you.”

Belle fought a smile; she didn’t want him to think that she was laughing at him. They had already had too many misunderstands. “But, you never talk to me. You avoid me.” She reminded him.

It was Gold’s turn to shake his head. “No, I…my mind goes blank when I’m around you.” He insisted, his color deepening. “You take my breath away.”

Belle’s heart went out to him. The poor man. If she could have so easily misunderstood him, she was willing to bet that the rest of Storybrooke did too. Mr. Gold wasn’t a snob or harsh or beastly.

Mr. Gold was shy. He was able to express himself better on the page than in person. The letters he wrote, the feelings he expressed, the kindness he had shown her…she couldn’t pass up the golden opportunity to get to know this man. Guys did not lay their hearts out there; they were generally not thoughtful or interested in others. They did not read books by Austen or Bronte or Gaskell.

Mr. Gold was a rare breed.

Most of all, Mr. Gold was her Book Buddy. He was what she had been waiting for all along.

“Do you like hamburgers?” Belle asked, pressing his fingers gently.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Granny makes a great one. Would you join me for dinner this evening?” Belle held her breath and prayed that he would say yes.

Mr. Gold’s eyes watered and his lips trembled as he responded, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Belle tugged on his hand and led him to Granny’s, no longer feeling so lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/160910638999/little-free-library-chapter-3

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/158853754814/little-free-library

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Esquela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978344) by [ThatVermilionFlyCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher)




End file.
